The present invention relates to a mirror on a mirrored cabinet with at least one lamp mounted at the side.
Mounting lamps on mirrors or mirrored cabinets with lamps mounted at the side has always caused problems. The lamps have for a long time been attached directly to the mirror or mirrored cabinet, which is a difficult measure in that it necessitates processing the mirror glass itself. Specifically, the glass has to be drilled through in order to attach and secure the lamps.